The invention-relates to, generally, a piston for a damping-adjustable shock absorber intended, to be used in a vehicle suspension. More specifically, the invention relates to such a piston arranged to be slidably mounted inside a cylinder of the shock absorber to split the shock absorber into a lower chamber and an upper chamber.